1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective pads and, more specifically, to a disposable pet hair-collector pad comprising a planar pliable sheet having a layer incorporating a formulation to attract and capture pet hair, dander, saliva, etc., and a backing layer of a fluid impermeable material.
Additionally, pieces of spaced apart frictional material are appropriately positioned to prevent casual displacement of the sheet after selective placement. The frictional material can also occur as strips on opposing sides. The collector pads are selectively disposable. A perforation can extend between opposing points providing a smaller disposable collector pad when desired. Decorative elements such as color and image can be incorporated for aesthetics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pads designed for pets. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,376 issued to Keiswetter on Jun. 30, 1987.
Another patent was issued to Shapland on Mar. 15, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,166. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,646 was issued to Zoroufy on Oct. 4, 1994 and still yet another was issued on May 14, 1996 to McAlister as U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,811.
Another patent was issued to Devlin on Jul. 23, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,952. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,257 was issued to Feibus on Nov. 11, 1997. Another was issued to McAlister on Mar. 10, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,911 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 1, 2000 to Byrne as U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,091.
Another patent was issued to Brown et al. on Apr. 22, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,092. Yet another European Patent Application No. EP0945251 was published on Sep. 29, 1999 to Tanaka. Another was filed by Kramer on Sep. 13, 1995 as European Patent Application No. EP0671258 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 16, 2001 to Ross et al. as U.S. Pat. No. CA2319885.